Gonosz Tervem
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: YuGiOH! paródia, Bakura szemszögéből.


_**Gonosz tervem**_

_Kivitelező: **ÉN** _(a gyengébbek kedvéért Bakura, de ez szigorúan titkos!)

_Cél: _megszerezni Maya egyik melltar… akarom mondani, Yugi **Ezeréves Kirakósát**

_Időpont: _ma (óra-perc meghatározása folyamatban)

_Módszerek: _válogatás nélkül bármi, nemre és korra való tekintet nélkül

A megfigyelés

**8:36**

A francba! Elaludtam!

**8:41**

Most hagyom el a szobámat. Anya feltart, de csak két percig, amíg rám tukmál egy vajas kenyeret. Kakaóval. Ebből látszik, hogy anya soha nem volt a fergeteges, gasztronómiailag zseniális reggelik elkészítője. Jelen pillanatban azonban ez nem zavar! Sietve magamra kanyarítom iskolai egyenruhámat, és elindulok végre.

**8:47**

Otthon hagytam az iskolatáskámat. Ez is bizonyítja elvakultságomat! Semmi más, csak a kitűzött cél! Na de azért mégse ártana hazamenni érte, kicsit talán feldühítem a tanerőt, ha csak a második órára esek be, oda is könyv nélkül. Jó, akkor vissza…

**9:03**

Éljen! Bejutottam az iskola épületébe! És még a portást sem kellett megfenyegetnem!

Na várjunk csak… miért is kellett volna? Voltaképp ide járok.

Akárcsak a célszemély! Yugi, vigyázz, jövök!

**9:06**

Miért nem néztem meg az órarendemet? Miért van most pont a B épületben óránk?

Miért alakul ilyen szerencsétlenül ez a nap?

És miért… hé! Na de miért pont itt pottyantott ez a galamb?

Eh… irány a B épület!

**9:18**

A B épület csak három sarokkal van arrébb.

Amikor épp nincs útátépítés, baleseti helyszínelés és kátyúfeltöltés.

Mindegy, még így is időben odaérhetek a harmadik órára, ami… ami megint a főépületben van.

Morr…

**9:25**

Ez az! Az osztállyal épp egy időben érkeztem vissza a főépületbe! Már látom is Yugit… és igen, ott van az Ezeréves Kirakós a nyakában!

Már épp a tenyeremet kezdeném dörzsölgetni, amikor az idióta Kerekes rám vigyorog, és úgy lapockán vág, hogy kis híján dobok egy hasast. Már nem mintha ilyen gyenge lennék, csupán meglepett a reakciója. Tényleg.

A **Gonosz terv **kivitelezésénél figyelnem majd kell azokra az alulkulturált szarvasmarhákra is, akik a Yugi Brancsot jelentik. Azaz személy szerint:

**_Joey: _**Yugi kebelbarátja (a keblet nem szó szerint érteni). Állandóan a nyakában lohol, és azt hiszi, hogy attól, hogy a kis szerencsétlennel lóg, ő lesz itt a Jani. Nincs tisztában azzal, hogy ő nem lehet a Jani, hiszen ő a Joey.

Szerény véleményem szerint legjobb barátja azonban Tristan. Kettejük rózsás kapcsolatába csupán az zavar be, hogy Tristan bele van zúgva Joey vak húgába, Kerekes Hugicába. Joey állandó féltékenységi rohamai miatt a két srác kapcsolatát fel kellett függeszteni, a hisztis gyerek így kénytelen volt áttérni a kutyákra. Ez viszont már túl kényes téma, és abszolút semmi köze a **Gonosz terv**hez.

**_Tristan: _**Yugi spanja, Joey volt szeretője és egyébkénti legjobb barátja. Erősen trippergyanús, lévén Joey kutyaügyei könnyen átterjedhettek rá is. Emeletes barom, ő testesíti meg a kis csapatban a „funkció nélküli szurkolótábort", aki csupán azért van a többiekkel, mert menőnek akar tűnni. Vitatkozhatnánk arról, hogy ez mennyire jön neki össze.

Izomból bukik Joey húgára, Kerekes Hugicára, és mivel a csaj nem lát, talán még esélye is van nála… szegény kislány hamarosan fertőző lesz, ha így folynak tovább a dolgok.

**_Tea: _**leány, Yugi kebelbarátja (a keblet akár szó szerint is lehet érteni), egy rettentő érdekes és még inkább morbid és bizarr szerelmi háromszög egyik csúcsa. Funkció nélkül lóg a srácokkal, egészen addig, amíg bele nem szeret Yugi alternatív egójába, Yamiba. Amivel nem is lenne probléma, hogy ha közben meg Pöttömke (Yugi) nem őt spanolná egy kicsit túldramatizálva.

A két sráccal is jóban van, legfőbb eszménye a BARÁTSÁG, csupa nagybetűvel. Igen, naiv a kislány, valaki majd felvilágosítja (elnyomok egy démoni kacajt).

**_Döme:_** Yugi… izé, barátja? Egyszerűen egy **VESZTES**, akit Yugi az ő kreálta játékban is képes volt megverni. Na ehhez aztán tényleg nincs kommentárom, hogy a viharban lehet valaki ennyire balfék!

Helyből olyan hülye, mint más nekifutásból, emellett belezúgott Kerekes Hugicába, mint tanuló autóvezető a sarki kocsmába. Ám a vak csajszi _láthatóan _Tristanért epedezik, így Döme elpártolt tőle… Tristanért. Újabb szerelmi háromszög, de legalább nincs benne kutya. Ellenben nyugtalanító a tény, hogy milyen gyorsan terjed a tripper.

**_Hugica: _**akit az égiek ilyen névvel vertek meg, arról vagy jót, vagy semmit.

**_Seto: _**nem szerves része a Yugi Baráti Körnek, de azért említésre méltatható. Zseni a gyermek, na meg hát multimilliárdos, ehhez viszont klisésen magának való és rosszindulatú. Egyedül a kisöccsével foglalkozik (ajjaj, hova kerültem), és persze a párbajkártyával (hosszú ideig világbajnok volt). Állandóan új fejlesztéseken dolgozik, így órákra nem sűrűn jár be, viszont elég gyakran mászkál vaskos borítékokkal az iskola folyosóin, s gyakran rázza az egyes tanárok kezeit. Néha-néha nekimegy valaminek, mert a frufruja takarja a kilátást, de ezt semmiképp nem látná be, mert ő még abból a korból származik, ahol a félvakság és a felhajtott gallér menőnek számított. (hopsz, nekem is fel van hajtva a gallérom, ejnye). Jellemzője még, hogy állandóan túladagolja a keményítőt mosáskor, és soha nem visel zoknit.

**_Maya: _**az ügyeletes cica. Párbajkártyához eléggé ért, viszont a taktikája már messzemenően unalmas és egyhangú, olyannyira, hogy amint a Brancs valamely tagja meghallja a Sólyomasszony vagy Kiberpáncél kifejezéseket, sikítva menekül a környékről. Azt hiszem, egyedül önmagába szerelmes, ami igen becsülendő tulajdonság ebben az énközpontú világban.

**9:35**

Becsengettek. Elfoglalom helyemet a középső padsor közepén, szemem sarkából tartom figyelemmel a társaságot. Megdöbbentő, de PÁRBAJKÁRTYÁZNAK! Ezt fel kellene jegyezni.

Körülnézek a padsorok között. Miért van mindenkinél fizikakönyv? Ja, tényleg, órát cseréltünk… de miért felejtettem el ezt is? Ugyan mindegy, előkapom a _Párbajkártya Alapszabályai Haladóknak_ című rettentő érdekes és műveltető kiadványt, és nekiállok bemagolni a cikkelyeket, hogy addig is hasznosan teljen az idő.

**9:37**

Joey-t felszólították felelésre. Hehehe.

**9:38**

Joey karót kapott. Újfent hehehe. Viszont ezzel időt hagyott egy újabb feleletre, így inkább fizikakönyvnek álcázom a _Párbajkártya Alapszabályai Haladóknak_ című roppant elmés művet. A naplót szerencsére elbűvölte egy Agyfürkész vagy talán a Misztikus Tündér sietett segítségemre, de ezúttal is mást szólítanak a táblához.

**9:46**

Valami tompán a tarkómnak ütődik, majd alig hallhatóan a padlóra pottyan. Ki az az idióta, fordulok hátra, aki még ebben a korban is képes… Maya látszik nagyon vörösnek. Felvonom a szemöldökömet, majd felhalászom a földről az apróra gyűrt papírgalacsint. A csaj óvatosan Joey-ra mutat.

**9:47**

Hörrr! Hiszen ez egy… felkérés keringőre, hogy szépen fejezzem ki magam. Kár, hogy a srác a kutyákra bukik! Na mindegy, csekély lelkesedéssel Joey fülének pöckölöm a gombócot, és tovább magolok. Nem, persze, hogy nem fizikát! Az mazsoláknak való.

**9:58**

Már tíz perce megfigyelés alatt tartom Yugit. Tekintetem súlya alatt csaknem összeroppanva… körmöl. Méghozzá azt, ami a táblán van. Hoppá, nem ebből írunk dolgozatot jövő héten? Eh, nem számít, én nagyobb dolgokra vagyok hivatott! Ebbéli megfontolásból folytatom Yugi szemmel tartását. Ami meglehetősen unalmas, lévén semmi gyanús megmozdulása nincs. Legfeljebb akkor lenne valamivel izgalmasabb, ha csöppnyi vonzódást éreznék iránta… de nem szeretnék a Brancs szintjére lesüllyedni, akkor már inkább a szürke unalom!

**10:13**

Megigazgatta a nyakában függeszkedő **Ezeréves Kirakóst**!

**10:15**

Megvakarta a könyökét.

**10:18**

Megvakarta a vállát.

**10:19**

Megvakarta a… pfuj! Ez már az obszcenitás határait súrolja!

**10:20**

Kicsengettek. Vége a harmadik (oké, számomra első) órának. A Brancs kiszivárog az ajtón. Az lesz a legjobb, ha követem őket! Így is tennék, ám valaki elkapja a csuklómat. Mentségemre legyen mondva, tényleg feszült vagyok, különben nem sikoltottam volna fel úgy, hogy az osztály minden egyes tanulója döbbenten meredjen rám.

Hugica az. Nem, nem az én húgom, a Joey-é. És ezt nem hiszi el. Hát kénytelen-kelletlen kivonszolom magam után a folyosóra, úgy érzem magam, mint egy ócska horror főszereplője, amint egy balzsamozásból menekült múmiával hadakozik. A csajon végignézve ugyanis tényleg ez a benyomásom.

**10:22**

Hugicát végül is a folyosó egyik ivókútjánál pattintom le, közvetlen a mosdók mellett, ígérve, hogy sietek vissza. Remélem, nem csinál zűrt, de ha mégis… hát ő úgy is úgy tudja, hogy Joey vezette idáig, tehát én tiszta maradok!

**10:26**

Há-há! Megvannak! Tea épp Yugi tenyereiből eszik (na nem szó szerint, azért ennyire nem erkölcsi fertő még ez a bagázs sem), Tristan unottan rugdos egy elsőst, míg Joey… hm, hát igen, a kutyákat hajkurássza, mint mindig. Maya kicsit arrébb mélyeket sóhajtozva reszeli a körmét, egy fatörzsnek támaszkodva pedig Döme gizdázik, és egyáltalán nem nyilvánvaló, hogy Tristant pásztázza folyamatosan tekintetével. Tartanom kell a távolságot, illetve kerülnöm a megfigyelés látszatát, így hát a magányosan bogárlesen levő Tádé mellé sorjázok be. Egyből rám rivall, hogy mi a sáskát keresek itt, talán csak nem zaklatni akarom-e magam is, így bombabiztosnak tűnő álcám egy pillanat alatt megszűnik létezni, az iskolaudvaron tartózkodók 98,32 -a immár minket figyel, szegény kölyköt kénytelen vagyok egy határozott jobbegyenessel leinteni. Elhaló tapsot kapok jutalmul, de ezzel nem elégszem meg, s mielőtt lebuknék, inkább visszavonulok az épületbe. A lehető legjobb alkalom a megfigyelésre elszállt!

**10:34**

A folyosón éktelen ordítozás. Mi történt? Na jó, abszolút nem foglalkoztat, ám mikor meghallom a „_Basszus, ez olyan mint a padlószőnyeg! Faltól falig!_" felcsattanást, akkor már sejtem, hogy ez bizony az én saram. Befordulok a férfi mosdóba, a nyakig vizes Hugica mellett két, őrülten a cipzárját rángató srácot is látok. Igyekszem őket lenyugtatni, feltévén az egyértelmű kérdést, hogy minek takargatják a vak elől a világtalanjukat, ám ekkor már egy guriga WC-papír repül felem, s kiáltás harsan, hogy nem a látással, hanem a tapintással van a baj. Mindent értő, szánakozó arccal rángatom ki a mosdóból a csajt, aztán betuszkolom a terembe, és újfent elmagyarázom neki, hogy nem a kutyabuzi bátyja vagyok.

**10:37**

Beviharzik a terembe Joey és a Brancs egyéb mellékletei. Igyekszem meglapulni a helyemen, de csak megtalál a leglükébbik párbajkártyázó, akit valaha hátán hordott a világ, s nekem esik, hogy miért terrorizálom a húgát.

Nem tudom, ki játszatja vele állandóan az _erre csörög a dió_ című, roppant népszerű társasjátékot.

Finoman lekoptatom a srácot, és javaslom neki, hogy inkább szárítgassa meg szerencsétlenül járt testvérét, ám természetesen ekkor a posztra már több jelentkező is van, egyikük Tristan, a másik meg… igen, Döme, de most hirtelenjében magam sem tudom eldönteni, hogy a csaj vagy a srác közelsége izgatja jobban.

**10:40**

Becsengettek. Hugica nem száradt meg. Yugi továbbra sem viselkedik gyanúsan. Teával ellentétben. A csaj folyamatosan az **Ezeréves Kirakóst** fürkészi, mintha meg akarná bűvölni, hogy bújjon elő belőle Yami. Szánalmas!

**10:57**

Lapozok egyet a _Párbajkártya Alapszabályai Haladóknak_ című roppant elmés műben. A pedagógus nem veszi észre. Király vagyok!

**11:12**

Joey erősen vakarássza a lapockáját. Bolhákra gyanakszom. Hát igen, így jár, aki kutyákkal hál! Viszont megjegyzem magamban, hogy eddigi minimális testi kontaktusunkat a nullára kell csökkentenem.

**11:15**

Nyílik az ajtó… és nahát, Kaiba tévedt be órára! Piros betűs nap ez az osztály ostobább fruskáinak naptárában, hogy imádottjuk kivételesen benézett, mi a helyzet ebben az oktatási létesítményben. Az egyén egy borítékot halász elő zakója (nem, nem, véletlenül sem iskolai egyenruhában van) belső zsebéből, és észrevétlenül (oké, tök feltűnően) a tanári asztalra löki, a tanerő kapva kap a lehetőségen, s mohón veti rá magát a cuccra.

**11:25**

Vége az órának. A Brancs felkerekedik, így hát magam is mélyet sóhajtok, valami ürügyet keresve kilépek a folyosóra. Pechemre. Tücsök Tádé rongyol izomból a medencecsontomnak, szemüvege élesen reccsen. De nem, tényleg nem én voltam a hibás, nem is torpannék meg felsegíteni, ám hirtelen meglátom, amint Tristan és Joey felbukkannak a kanyarban a tömeg között. Várjam meg, hogy elagyabugyálják szegény kölyköt? Ma már tőlem is kapott, bár lássuk be, ezt vissza is adta, ki tudja, mekkora kék folt lesz az oldalamon holnap reggelre! Hát csak lehajolok hozzá, elkapom a gallérját, s bevárom azt a két csökkentett értelmű vadbarmot. Tádé pénzt és életet ajánl szabadulásáért cserébe, de épp nem vagyok jókedvemben, lazán lököm a két aberrált elé, a kölyök tekegolyóként dönti le őket a lábukról. Hoppá. Hát ezt sem így terveztem, de üsse kő, legalább egy újabb szép lehetőséggel ajándékoztam meg lúzer Dömét, valamint magára maradt Tea és Yugi is.

**11:31**

Áttúrtam a fél iskolaépületet, mire leesett, hogy Yugi nem ment ki a teremből csengetéskor. Visszaérkezve a helyiségbe azonban megint Hugica akad az utamba, nyűgösen lököm arrébb, mázlijára nem a padlón, hanem az épp magába roskadtan üldögélő Döme ölében köt ki. Mázlit mondtam volna?

**11:33**

Ablaknál ácsorgó diáknak álcázom magam, s úgy tartom szemmel a célszemélyt. Kártya van a kezében! A mobilja SIM-kártyája. Csípőre tett kézzel álldogál és magyaráz, míg Tea a padok alatt mászkálva kutatja a szegény szerkezet többi alkotóelemét. Mire nem jó, ha az ember alteregójába rajongással bele van zúgva valaki!

**11:45**

Már tíz perce tart az ötödik óra, és lám, Kaiba még mindig közösségünk tagja! Igaz, hogy épp laptopján dolgozik, míg mindenki más az angol szavakat másolja a tábláról, de akkor is, ez ebben a tanévben az eddigi rekordnak számít!

**12:06**

Tizennégy perc múlva kicsengetnek. Vissza kell fognom magam, hogy ne dörzsöljem össze tenyereimet s törjek ki sátáni kacajban! Kész van a likvidálás terve! Ha-ha-ha!

Hoppá. Mégiscsak sikerült felröhögni, a tanerő és tuskó osztálytársaim mindegyike döbbenten bámul rám. Nem, itt nem bukhatok le!

Újfent felvihogok, majd felemelkedem, s zavaromban elmakogok egy gyors poént, magyarázván előbbi virgonckodásomat. Nem sokan értékelik, csekély mosolyokat kapok jutalmul, a tanár egy laza legyintéssel rám hagyja a hülyeségemet. Remélem, Yugit sikerült megtévesztenem, különben a **Gonosz tervemnek** annyi!

**12:20**

Ez az! Kicsengettek! Vége a mai napnak! Elérkezett az idő **Gonosz tervem** megvalósítására.

**A rajtaütés**

Ha-ha-ha! Lépni alig tudok, a gonosz kacaj ki akar robbanni belőlem. NEM! Nem szabad, itt nem bukhatok el! Ma kell megvalósítanom a **Gonosz tervem**et, tovább nem várhatok vele! Az ebéd a legalkalmasabb időpont. Hamarosan bemutatom a világnak Barbapapa nagyságát! Boruljon térdre előtte mindenki! Muhahaha!

Sorban kerülnek elő a gondosan, előre csomagolt ebédek. Szebbnél szebb obentók (a gyengébb idióták kedvéért, akik még soha nem hallottak ilyesmiről: ételdobozok. Értitek már, született szerencsétlenek? Még veletek is foglalkozzak, mikor épp Maya melltar… akarom mondani, Yugi ikonjának megszerzése, életem legfőbb és egyedüli céljának megvalósítása előtt állok?) kerülnek elő, magam is készülődök lenyúlni a sajátomért. Újra lenyúlok érte. Harmadjára is. Jah, hogy ezt is otthon hagytam. A párbajkártya szülőatyja verné meg azt az átkozott vekkert, hogy nem tudott hangosabban csöngeni reggel! Vagy vetődne a Kártyametsző útjába Yugi! Ha nem azon gondolkodom egész éjjel, hogy miként csalom ma tőrbe a **Gonosz tervem **segítségével, akkor ki tudtam volna aludni magam!

Elég. Most nincs idő az ilyen közjátékokra! Nyugalmat kell erőltetnem magam, hogy a **Gonosz tervem **minden pontja, kivétel nélkül, tökéletes precizitással hajtasson végre!

Tea elővesz egy… nem! KETTŐ ételdobozt vesz elő! És a kettes számú obenko (szívecskékkel, angyalkákkal, párban repkedő galambokkal ékesítve, mindez hihetetlenül rikító rózsaszín alapon) vészes sebességgel közeleik Yugi felé. Nem, ugyan már, nem azért olyan gyors, mert dobta a csaj! Csupán _nagyon _igyekszik sietve odaadni. Kár, hogy Hugica (nem, még mindig nem az én húgom) épp akkor bóklászik arra, nagy bóklászásában és aktuális vakságának köszönhetően pedig nem nagyon veszi észre az előtte nyújtózkodó, valószínűleg a bolhák miatt vakaródzó Joey-t, és fókákat meghazudtoló módon hasal végig a padok között. Ennek hála viszont a heveskedő (na igen, mit tesz a szerelem) Tea ételdoboza szerencsétlen módon célozza meg magának a plafont és egyéb, eszmeileg a Yugi ebédjévé válásnál magasabb célokat, úgymint Seto és egyetlen igaz szerelme (nem, nem az öccsére célzok. Ejnye, az a csúnya fantázia!), a laptopja tetőtől talpig való beborítása.

Kedvem lenne megmarni magam. Ám mivel ezt végül nem teszem, inkább csak bebújok egy közel eső pad alá, és a padlót csapkodva kezdek röhögni. Csak akkor sikerül magamra komolyságot erőltetni, mikor a pad tulajdonosa (nem, nem az iskola), egy nagyjából 180 centire nőtt fiú osztálytársunk, rosszallóan kezd méregetni, és kicsit összébb zárja lábait. Négykézláb a falig hátrálok, majd felegyenesedem. Ennek a közjátéknak is megvolt mindaz az előnye, hogy legalább sikerült újból a **Gonosz tervem**hez nélkülözhetetlen pókerarcot erőltetnem magamra.

Visszairányítom pillantásomat a Yugi Baráti Kör ügyeletes szerencsétlenkedéséhez. Amíg az események alakulása kiterjedt és tökéletes figyelmem hatókörén kívül esett, az a szerencsétlen kis nyominger (ismertebb nevén Yugi) előhalászta a saját ételdobozát, és jelen pillanatban iskolai zekéjének ujjával törölgette a „halálra-bőgöm-magam" stádiumban levő Tea orrát. Oké, én is utálom az iskolai egyenruhát, de ennyire azért nem! Miután a lányt megnyugtatta, hogy nagyon is örül a kajának, de azért kicsit jobban tetszett neki az események ilyesfajta, Setót idegesítő alakulása, lassan hozzá is látott végre saját ebédjéhez.

A-ha! Itt az idő! Ugye, Barbapapa?

Barbapapanagy span. És jelen pillanatban fontos alkotóeleme, mondhatni, ALAPKÖVE a **Gonosz tervem**nek. Előhúztam az előző este gondosan zekémbe rejtett körömreszelőt (anyukám remélhetőleg nem veszi észre, hogy elhoztam), és a magasba emeltem.

Ez hiba volt, mert csomóan felém fordultak, és újabb értetlen pillantásokkal ajándékoztak meg. Már oly sokadjára ezen az istenverte napon!

Hogy ne fogjanak gyanút, a nyolcvanas éveket idéző táncmozdulatokat kezdtem imitálni. Szerencsére, nem csináltam olyan jól, hogy bárkit is fél percnél tovább lekössön, többek már pár másodperc után a falba, illetve a padba kezdték verni a fejüket. Figyelemelterelésben is olyan profi vagyok, mint bármi másban.

Ezúttal az ablak felé fordultam, és kissé kevésbé heves mozdulatokkal kezdtem munkához. Barbapapa nagy szemei ártatlanul bámultak rám rózsaszín arcából. Kezemben megremegett a körömreszelő. Ne csináld ezt, Barbapapa! Ne nézz így rám! Hiszen… hiszen ez volt a közös nagy álmunk, melyért olyan sokat dolgoztunk eddig! Most nem torpanhatunk meg! Te is tudod, hogy a szent célok érdekében áldozatokat kell hoznunk!

Nem változtatott arckifejezésen. Szomorú volt. Szomorú volt, hogy itt kell hagynia, és nem lehet velem, mikor majd **Gonosz tervem** sikerre viszem, és megszerzem Maya melltar… jaj, nem, ez utóbbihoz amúgy sem lett volna köze. M-mármint ehhez nekem sem!

_Tralala, megjött Barbapapa! Megérkezett!_

_Utána, megjött Barbamama! Tralala, itt van papa, mama!_

_Csoda módon nyúlik testük, megváltozik!_

Gyors, ideges mozdulatokkal törlöm meg a szememet. Nem, én nem sírok… szipp… Barbapapa! Ezt most meg kell tennem! Találkozunk majd a csodálatos jövőben!

Lesújtottam.

Ahogy tenyerembe érkezett az a közel dekányi liszt, tudtam, hogy most már soha, semmi nem lesz olyan, mint rég. Soha többé nem nyújthatom, gyurmázhatom Barbapapa örökké változó, rugalmas testét. Soha többé nem ötölhetünk ki együtt GONOSZ TERVEKET, soha többé nem ringathat álomba, soha többé nem gyakorolhatom vele a csókokat. Ú-úgy értem, ilyet korábban sem csináltunk. Természetesen csak vicceltem (ne haragudj, Barbapapa, de ezt nem tudhatják). Barbapapa… nyugodj békében!

Kezemben a liszttel (és zsebemben a néhai Barbapapa egyéb maradványaival) megindultam Yugi felé. Mosolyogva beszélgetett a vörös szemű, arcán az elmosódott szemfesték fekete és gusztustalan nyomait viselő Teával. Ezt feltűnésmentesen kell csinálnom. Kell egy csali.

Nem sok jót ígérő vigyorral fordultam a még mindig a padlón heverő Hugica felé. Nem csodálom, hogy eddig senki se segítette fel, nem volt zavaró tényező. Néha-néha felnyekkent, ha valaki épp rálépett, de amúgy teljesen jó helyen volt ott, ahol. Ám ennek most vége. Kedves szavakkal ajánlom fel neki karomat, naiv, olyan naiv módon hagyja, hogy felsegítsem! Ám amint felállna, még mielőtt valamilyen szinten koordinálhatná magát most, hogy végre két lábra emelkedik, úgy teszek, mint aki megbotlik, lököm Hugicát, vele együtt zuhanok én is, a zakó csúcspontján pedig beleszórom a titkos fegyveremet, Barbapapa örök áldozatát, a LISZTET Yugi ebédjébe.

Mikor meglepően puhán landolok (nahát, Hugica! El is felejtettem. Milyen jelentékeny karakter vagy te is, hallod!), már pattanok is fel, szabadkozva és bocsánatért esedezve. Hugica talán mondana valamit, de őszintén szólva a kutyát nem érdekli a véleménye (fura, hogy kutyát emlegetek egy olyan mondatban, melyben egy kutyabuzi húgáról van szó), és mielőtt akár Tea, akár Yugi gyanút fogna, a táblához sietek, és más, álcaként szolgáló elfoglaltságot hirtelenjében nem találva, oda sem figyelve rajzolgatni kezdek.

Közben sűrűn pislogok hátra, de hogy fantasztikus, követhetetlenül remek álcámat meg ne bontsam, nem csak a célszemélyt követem figyelemmel, hanem úgy az osztályunk egészét. Seto épp a túl sok keményítő mellett immár a Tea által összedobott borzalom által még inkább hülyére károsított felöltőjéért áll bosszút Hugicán, átlag három másodpercenként tapos egyet-egyet a szerencsétlen vaksi csaj fejére. Ez mintha lassacskán feltűnne Tristannak is, aki épp most tért vissza a szokásos „tádézásról" (ez a rituális Tücsök Tádét gyilkolászó hadművelet immár iskolaszinten ismert rövidítése), és gyorsan meg is próbálná lerángatni a szerencsétlen csajról az elvetemült multimilliárdost. Talán említésre se kéne méltatni akkor már azt, hogy a VESZTES, elterjedtebb nevén Döme erre már felkapja a fejét, hiszen két szerelme is nagy akcióban van, vélhetőleg ő se maradhatna ki belőle.

A háttérben mindezek alatt Joey lapozgatja a _Kutyuli _magazin e havi különkiadását, szertelen időközönként megnyalja az ajkát. Ugyanígy tesz Maya is, csak ő nem a képeket nézegeti, hanem Joey deformált fejét, kábé öt centi távolságról. Azt az idiótát meg lekötik a dögök annyira, hogy ezt ne vegye észre. Persze, ha én lennék a helyében, akkor kihasználnám az alkalmat, hogy megszerezzem Maya… azaz hogy minden pillanatban Yugit kövessem, és a kellő alkalommal lecsapjak az ikonjára!

És íme! Felbukkan a kellő alkalom! Yugi hörögve fordul le a székéről! Ernyedt nyakában himbálózik az **Ezeréves Kirakós**! A fal mellett indulok feléjük, a Brancs ugyanis egy pillanat alatt mellette termett, még Seto módszeres gyepálásával… mi? Nem ő veri éppen a másik hármat? Na mindegy! Muhahaha! Senki nem tud megállítani! Most már enyém lesz a világ!

Ekkor töröl képen az ajtó. Laza két métert repülök az ellenkező irányba, és számításaim szerint négy vagy öt padot sodorhatok magammal.

„_CECILIA!_"

Őrjöngő pillantásokkal lép be a látóterembe Maximilian Pegasus. Az ő története túl hosszú ahhoz, hogy a műveletlen barmoknak leírjam, így ezt most hanyagoljuk. Jelen pillanatban amúgy is túlzottan utálom ahhoz, hogy egy szót is vesztegessek rá. Persze, az ő szempontja nem ez. Tébolyult arccal lép hozzám, felrángat a padlóról, és úgy megráz, hogy a néhai Barbapapa maradványai kihullnak a zsebemből. Valami Ceciliáról faggat, hogy mit gondolok, fel tudja-e támasztani, és hogy honnan szerezze meg az **Ezeréves Kirakós**t.

Abból aztán nem eszel, te mocsok! Már egyszer összefutottunk SZEMTŐL SZEMBEN, és azt hiSZEM, akkor is SZEMMEL láthatóan én kerekedtem felül, és ezt most SZEM lesz ám másképp! Az **Ezeréves Kirakós **csakis az én SZEMélyemé lehet, mert én megszenvedtem érte! Ellenálltam még Barbapapa ártatlan és könyörgő SZEMEINEK is, és nagyon SZEMét dolgot kellett tennem vele, de mindezt egy nemes, SZEMkápráztató, nagyszerű cél érdekében, amit mindenképp SZEM előtt kell tartanom!

Gondolkodás nélkül lököm félre a tagot, aztán tébolyult kacajjal rohanok a még mindig… Na, várjunk csak. Visszasétáltam a kiindulási pozíciómhoz. Szóval akkor tébolyult kacajjal rohanok a még mindig… valami itt nem stimmel. Mi hiányzik? A párbajkártya alapítóira mondom! _HOVÁ LETT A KIS LISZTÉRZÉKENY NYOMINGER ÉS AZ UTÁNFUTÓ GÁRDA?_ Odaszaladtam az iménti pados incidens másik résztvevőjéhez (a gyengébbek kedvéért az a bizonyos „egyik" én voltam), és megráztam… volna, ha nincs még mindig 180 centi és minimum 90 kiló. Inkább csak megköszörültem a torkomat, és finoman megérdeklődtem, hogy melyik irányba is távoztak a szerencsétlen Yugi Baráti Kör tagjai. _Hazamentek, miután Yugi felháborodva közölte, hogy ő nem lisztérzékeny, és csak félrenyelt…_

Ordítani lett volna kedvem. A… a… mai napnak… az egész életemnek… Barbapapának... a célomnak… a **Gonosz tervem**nek… BEFELLEGZETT! Elgyengültek a térdeim. Sírva borulok a padra. Létem értelmét vesztette. Pont vagyok az Univerzumban. Még az **Ezeréves Kirakós**t sem sikerült megszereznem! Vége. Nincs tovább.

Egyszerre csak egy kezet érzek a vállamon. A nagydarab srác az osztályból, akinek ki tudja hány év alatt nem tudtam megjegyezni a nevét. Már nem mintha érdekelt volna. Azt mondja, mutatni akar nekem valamit. Kábultan követem. Nekem már mindegy. Akár a legközelebbi szakadékhoz is vezethet, hogy a mélybe ugorjak. Elhagyjuk az iskolát. Egymás után következnek az utcák. Könnyes szememet szárazra fújja az esti szél. Megállít egy sikátornál. Egy papírdobozhoz siet, és felhajtja a tetejét. Belemutat. Érdektelenül lépek közelebb. A dobozban három kiskutya van. Bambán nézek a srácra, aztán vissza a kutyákra.

_Kutyák… _hát… úgy tűnik, már számomra is csak ezek maradtak.

_**Vége**_

_A lisztérzékenység ötlete nem Bakura agyszüleménye._

_Köszönet érte Kigzereknek és az ő hajdani lisztérzékeny osztálytársának._


End file.
